1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting terminal for a busbar of a busbar system, wherein the busbar has a cross section with at least three sides, wherein longitudinally oriented undercut receiving grooves are cut into exteriors of the busbar.
2. Description of Prior Art
Busbars for high currents require a large cross section which complicates the attachment of branching lines. To make this easier, multi-sided busbars have already been considered, which have longitudinally oriented undercut receiving grooves in their exteriors.